1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element in which a light-emitting layer capable of providing light emission by application of an electric field is provided between a pair of electrodes, and also relates to a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each including such a light-emitting element.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of these light-emitting elements, a layer containing a light-emitting substance is provided between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage to this element, light emitted from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a light-emitting device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. The light-emitting device using the light-emitting element also has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has high response speed.
In order to improve the extraction efficiency of light from a light-emitting element, a method has been proposed, in which a micro optical resonator (microcavity) structure utilizing a resonant effect of light between a pair of electrodes is used to increase the intensity of light having a specific wavelength (e.g., see Patent Document 1).